1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device of an automobile driver, and more particularly, to a protective device of an automobile driver, and more particularly, to a protective device configured to prevent driver's legs from injured (an ankle spraining injury) by forcibly rotating a brake pedal toward the front of a vehicle when an collision accident occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a driver decreases a vehicle speed by stepping a brake pedal in order to prevent an accident of a moving vehicle, but collision and pileup accidents occur in a situation where a safety distance from a vehicle ahead is not sufficiently ensured.
In this case, when an engine room collapses due to large impact force and simultaneously, vehicle components mounted in the engine room is pushed to the rear of a vehicle body, a brake pedal 1 is pulled into a room as marked with an arrow M1 and rotates with one end of the pedal raised upward around a pedal hinge shaft 2 as marked with an arrow R1 as shown in FIG. 1.
Therefore, an ankle of a driver who steps the brake pedal 1 is subjected to a large injury in which the ankle is sprained with tipping backward by a rotating operation of the brake pedal 1.
Meanwhile, in FIG. 1, reference numeral 3 represents a dash panel, reference numeral 4 represents a pedal mounting bracket, reference numeral 5 represents a brake booster, and reference numeral 6 represents a push rod.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.